The Lightning Strike
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Thor comes back for Jane... just as he promised he would.


**The Lightning Strike**

**Rating: It should be okay :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters.  
**

**Summary: I want to see you as you are now, every single day that I am living.  
**

**A/N: So this is my first Thor fic! I absolutely love Jane and Thor together. You guys don't understand how much. LOL. Well... this is my take on how Thor came back for her, like he promised he would. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**:] Also! You guys should totally listen to "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol while you read this fic. It KINDA inspired it :)  
**

* * *

The sun had gone down earlier than she expected. Then again, it could have been the dark rain clouds that had hidden the sky all day. Sighing, she looked up into the evening sky and waited until the first drop of rain hit her face. But as always... there was no thunder, no lightning... just rain.

The small fire that was burning in front of her slowly burnt out with every rain drop that fell from the sky, and when she was surrounded by darkness, rain drops weren't the only things that were falling from her cheeks. Slowly, she let her eyes close and her head dropped to her chest. The small, black book that rested in her lap then closed and she brought it up to her chest, where she kept it pressed against her as the rain poured.

It wasn't until a small hand touched her shoulder that her sobs had stopped and she lifted her head. Darcy was standing behind her, with just a comforting hold around her as the two stared out from on top of the roof, into the dark clouds.

"You can't give up now, Jane," Darcy whispered just above the sound of the rain hitting the rooftop.

Jane sniffed and pushed the wet strands of hair that clung to her face aside, behind her ears. She brought one hand up to wipe the tears and rain away from her face.

"He said he would come back for me."

"And he will, Jane. Give the man some time. Have you ever tried rebuilding a bi-frost?"

"And you have," Jane spat back, in a somewhat amused tone. Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and swayed awkwardly. It was enough to get a small smile on Jane's face, which was enough for Darcy. The younger woman held out a hand, which Jane reluctantly grabbed. "You don't get extra credit for this," Jane commented under her breath as she got up from her chair, still clutching her notes to her chest.

"Just come back inside. I won't bother you for extra credit until much later. Promise." The two girls smiled at each other and it took everything in Darcy to not tear up at how lost her friend looked. Ever since Thor had left, Jane had been a complete wreck- staying up night after night, searching for him. It was particularly nights like these, though, when Darcy found her crying up on the rooftops like this... in the middle of the rain, just waiting for him to come back for her.

Inside the tiny building, she still sat near the window with her notebook in her lap, flipped open to the small picture Thor had drawn for her that one night. She traced the delicate, drawn lines with her fingertips and watched the raindrops trickle down the glass in front of her.

As the night progressed, her eyelids began to drop and she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. The image of him standing before her, pressing a kiss to her hand, his brilliant smile, the way he looked at her- it all flashed before her eyes every time they closed.

Darcy had intervened again, pulling her gently away from the window and to her tiny bedroom. Jane fell to the bed slowly, her head hitting the pillow and the tears that had refused to fall before started falling again, onto her pillow.

Pacing back and forth between Jane and the door, a million different ways to cheer up her friend crossed her mind, but nothing seemed appropriate enough. Stopping in the middle of the room, between her crying friend and the door, she turned to the window and shut the curtains, hiding the rain from Jane.

"Get some sleep, Jane." And before she knew it, she was alone... again.

–

There was a loud rumble and a shake. She stirred for a moment, slowly opening her eyes and coming to a realization where she was. Suddenly, it happened again and she sat up instantly in the bed, reaching for something- anything. It dawned on her to look out the window. When her feet hit the floor, thunder rumbled again and vibrated the entire building. She felt the vibrations run through her body and ran to the window, knocking down papers, books, and almost tripping on her shoes.

Flinging open the curtains, she was met by a fury of rain and lightning. Her pulse quickened with every flash that danced across the sky. She pressed her hand against the cool glass and felt the vibrations as the thunder kept rolling. A smile slowly started to form on her face and she pushed herself away from the window, completely tripping over her shoes this time.

She caught her breath and pushed herself up from the floor, then sat back and slipped those same shoes on. Running out from her room, she eyed the front door and made a run for it. The sound of the rain coming down surrounded her and as she ran out into the storm, she looked everywhere, calling out to him in a frenzy.

"Thor!" Running a little further into the storm, she stopped in the middle of a puddle, completely oblivious to the fact that she was soaking wet. Out in the rain, everything was harder to see and it didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. "Thor!"

He stood back behind her, letting the rain wash over him. With his hammer in one hand, he smoothed back his wet hair with the other. An amused expression played out on his face and it took all the restraint and patience in him to not call back out to her or touch her. He watched her panic in the rain and when her voice began to break in a whimper, he let the hammer fall from his hands.

One last tremble of thunder shook the ground and she froze in her spot. It was almost impossible to control her breathing, much less her beating heart. Spinning on her heels, she came face to chest with him. Her eyes traced the rain drops that spilled down his armored chest, then moved up to his face, which beamed nothing but happiness and joy.

She wasted no time, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood his ground, her weight not even phasing him. He sighed contently, finally allowing his eyes to close and wrapping his tremendous arms around her protectively. One hand tangled itself in her hair, unable to keep his hands away from her. The other hand rested underneath her thigh, effortlessly holding her up against his body. Tenderly, he tilted her head back just enough to see her beautiful face, which he had missed _so_ much.

She flashed him a smile before pressing her lips quickly to his, unable to wait any longer. He marveled at how soft her lips were, especially against his own. And her tiny body... how much heat it seemed to be conducting. As the rain fell over them, she whimpered against his lips and clung to him, pressing her body closer and closer until neither one of them could stand it any longer. Leaving the hammer, he began backing up towards the small building where she did all of her research. His back hit the glass door, cracking it slightly under his weight. Reaching behind him, he flung open the door, causing it to crash into the frame and cracking even further. He backed into the building, her lips parting against his own and her tongue coming out to gently trace his lips.

"You came back," she whispered, finally coming up for air. "You came back for me."

"Jane Foster. I have missed you ever so much," he whispered against her lips.

"I searched for you. I never stopped." His hands, three times as big as hers, came up to frame her face.

"I know, Jane." A chill went through her body upon hearing that voice of his say her name out loud. She sighed heavily, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him once more, even more passionate than their first kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back. I'm so... is this real? Am I dreaming?" Her hands where everywhere on his body, feeling his strong armor, his soft hair, his rough skin.

"My love, this is no dream, I can assure you. I am here."

In the back, hidden by the shadows of all Jane's equipment, Darcy stood leaned up against her door frame, her hand over her heart and a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well... there it is! Hope it didn't suck too bad! If you guys like my Thor/Jane writing, maybe I can write more of it for you guys! Just let me know and review! Next up, I might try a Tony/Pepper fic from Iron Man :) Love you all!**


End file.
